PMD: Trailblazers
by WafflesnRamen
Summary: A human boy turned into an Espurr is thrown into the scorching wasteland that marks the edge of Pokemon civilization. Desperate to get back home he joins an exploration team to traverse the mysterious land while befriending a strange Pokemon who may hold the key to the secrets of the uncharted desert.
1. Prologue

William wasn't sure how he found himself lost in the expanse of red sand that made up the Ganja Desert. It felt like only minutes ago he was chatting with his friends from school, making a ruckus at the local library while they "studied" for their final exams. Now it felt like he was having his face melted off by the sun. He wasn't used to the new stubby appendages that were his legs and he waddled up the side of a large sand dune. Using his tiny arms to pull himself up the last half he finally made it to the top. But as he looked out on the horizon he still saw nothing. No towns, roads or anything to mark civilization. Defeated, he slumped into the sand out of exhaustion and allowed himself to fall unconscious.

…

Nighttime wasn't as merciful either, temperatures plummeted faster than most other Pokemon's bodies could keep up with after the intense heat. But to Sableye this was just another part of the daily routine. Sun-up, hide in his cave, Sun-down, gather food. The desert sands were rich with the forgotten loot of previous explorers who had braved its merciless sun… And Failed. The little purple imp-like Pokemon plucked an Oran berry from the sands, dusted it off and shoved the blue berry into his mouth, gnawing away at it greedily.

Hunger still clawed at his stomach though. there wasn't much nutrition for him in a non-mineral diet. Sableye scanned the desert for any more luck but it seemed there were slim pickings tonight. He just then noticed a shadowed lump at the top of the highest dune in the area. Teeth clicking together with excitement he dashed toward the sandy hill and hastily made quick work climbing it… Only to discover his next "meal" was just another victim to the desert. It was a small gray cat-like creature with rounded ears that hung over it's head and white tipped paws. It's fur was growing wildly out on all sides. His excitement died with a frustrated sigh. But this one was different it seemed. No explorer's bag, no badge and most importantly, no partner. Sableye felt a bit of empathy for the stranger. But it was too late to help now. He turned his back to the scene and headed for home. But just as he reached the pit of the dune he paused. And looked back.

Something in him scolded and berated him for his sympathy. Could be his muscles from having to carry the stranger's extra weight. He groaned with each step as the lifeless body thumped against his back. The village was miles away but they would give this… Thing… A proper burial, complete with an adlibbed eulogy and headstone. Just as they had for every other victim he'd brought to their boundaries.

Suddenly it wasn't just him groaning and he dropped the body in shock. This thing was still alive! For the first time he could remember, he'd found one alive! But for how much longer?

He prodded the stranger's cheek to check for a reaction, and received another moan in response. Dehydration, heat exhaustion, possible head trauma… This stranger wouldn't make it to the village.

_'But…_' Sableye purred to himself, _'The cave…' _

**_Author's notes:_**

**_First story uploaded but it'll update sporadically over time until I get a set schedule._**

**_Please don't hesitate to correct me on any grammar fouls or mispellings. It's greatly appreciated. :)_**


	2. Sour Welcoming

The room he was in was smelled like the clay his art teacher made him use for most of their projects. Maybe he fell asleep in class again, but that didn't explain why his head was hurting so badly. Something flashed over his eyelids. Probably his desk-neighbor Lauren trying to wake him up. William let out a groan in protest because a scolding was the least of his worries.

A clawed hand poked at his cheek and he swatted it away. "God Lauren, do you ever cut those talons of yours?"

The prodding continued until William finally had enough and barked, "FINE if learning how to make a coffee mug out of dirt is sooooo important for my future-" he opened his eyes to darkness. "What-?" He tried to sit upright but was shoved back down onto the hard rocky surface by the same clawed hand. A surprised shout escaped his throat, and rose to a blood curdling scream when he saw the two large glowing eyes over him.

His hands flailed around behind him, trying to find something to defend himself, feeling nothing but rocky walls. "NONONONONO!"

The glowing eyes retreated, startled by William's screams.

_'I'm sorry! I was just trying to help…_' Came an echoing whimper. Will didn't stop screaming until a small light flickered to life. The thing that had just lit a candle was small, hunched over the ground like an imp with purple skin that jutted up jaggedly from the sides of it's head. A red gem gleamed on it's chest and two large blue gemstone "eyes" glared back at him. Will's screams started up louder.

"D-DEMON! DEMONNN!"

The creature recoiled, eyes sparkling in the flickering light. Trying to distance itself from William best it could. He could have sworn he'd heard the faintest cry come from it, like a dog whining after being scolded. "Just stay away from me!" Will threw up his hands to shield himself, only to find white stubby paws replacing them. "Ha-?" The rest of his body looked like a small kitten's, gray fur covered almost every inch of him, spiking out wildly at some points. As he looked around him he noticed all manner of knickknacks and supplies hanging on the walls. A mirror shard sitting on an indent in the rock wall reflected his blue Espurr eyes staring back at him.

"What d-did you do to m-me?!" He barked. The imp only glowered at him- No, it wasn't a menacing stare. Concern filled it's eyes.

Sableye was confused as well. _'I thought you died overnight… I was just making sure you were alright.'_ His voice echoed through the air. There was a slight hiss on his "s"'s.

_'Died?_' William thought.

_'You were out in the sun way too long. It's a real miracle you're alive right now'_

His panic subsided for the moment. "Where…? Where am I?" He tried to remember what happened to him last but his mind turned up blank.

Sableye cautiously crawled closer to him. _'I brought you to my home... Or cave I suppose. There was no way you would've been able to hang on until we reached the village.'_ The Ghost-dark type's eyes scanned Will head to toe. _'I've never seen a Pokemon like you before.'_

"Wait! Village?! There's a village nearby?!" William had completely ignored the creature' last statement.

_'It's miles from here, definitely not a journey you're in any condition for.'_

The grinding pain in Will's head flared up and he collapsed back onto the flat rock he'd been laying on. Sableye was quickly at his side. _'Are you alright?'_ Worry laced his voice, which surprised even himself.

"I don't know…" Will seethed. "But I have to get to that village now!"

At that Sableye jabbed him in the cheek again. _'No, if you go back out there now you'll roast.'_

A memory of red sand and sweltering heat popped into Will's head. He would have been dead. If it wasn't for this strange creature.

"What are you?" William asked. And the creature backed away from him.

_'I-…'_ Sableye hesitated. _'I'm a Pokemon… Just like… You._' A look of hurt flashed over his gemstone eyes.

"Like me?" Will repeated out loud. Then remembered his new body. "Then what am I?" The panic started rising back up.

Sableye snapped back at him. _'I just told you! You're a Pokemon!'_

"Ah- I-?… A Pokemon? N-no! I'm a human!" William sputtered out of shock.

Sableye cracked a toothy grin. _'A human? That sun must have fried your brain it seems!'_ He cackled and William's face flushed red with anger. But he couldn't blame Sableye with him looking the way he did. No one would believe him.

"Fine! I'm not a human anymore but I was a human! And I don't know what a Pokemon is… So…"

The small purple Pokemon suddenly lost his grin. Will seemed too serious looking to be joking. And the once-human boy looked away from him back at the mirror. At his own foreign reflection.

_'Right then, a Pokemon… Is like me. We have special powers individual to each species.'_ Sableye held up his claws, which became cloaked in a shadowy aura and extended to double their length. Will scooted back a little. _'I'm a Sableye for instance, a Ghost and Dark type. I can use powers like this.'_

William's head felt like it was spinning, "You're not making any sense. Types? Powers? And Sableye? Is that your name or just your species name? Or-?" He stopped himself to keep from getting even more confused.

_'It is my species name and that is what other Pokemon call me. I don't know what kind of Pokemon you are but if you were human, do you have a name I can call you by?'_

"W-… William." He was starting to feel he could trust Sableye. The Pokemon was currently his only way of finding out about this world he had been suddenly dumped into and possibly his only chance of getting back home.

_'William.'_ Sableye repeated. _'I'm sorry if I confused you. I've never exactly had to explain this stuff to anyone though.'_

Will sighed. "Guess not. So then can you tell me where I am? I know you said this was your home already but… Where-?"

_'Right now we're in the middle of the Ganja Desert. I found you out in the open last night and brought you back here.' _

"O-oh…" William was at a loss for words. He'd never heard of any "Ganja Desert" or Sableye or really anything his rescuer was talking about. Sableye, concluding that his explanations were no good for the once- human Espurr, slumped down onto the floor. Neither of them said anything for an awkward moment. Then finally Sableye spoke up.

_'You should get some rest for now. I'll take you to the village tonight if you're up to it. You could probably get better answers there._' The Pokemon's tone was solemn.

William nodded begrudgingly. He didn't want to go back to sleep for who knows how long with so many questions swarming in his mind. For answers though, he'd have to wait and he knew it.

"Thanks… Sableye…" He mumbled, barely audible. Sableye perked up at his voice.

_'What? Did you say to me?'_ His head tilted in genuine confusion.

"I said thank you. Now… Don't stare at me like that. It's creepy." Will snapped back.

Sableye turned away with a gruff, _'Hmph'_. He kept watch until night fell.

_**Author's notes:**_

_**For the record I'm not actually a huge fan of the Mystery Dungeon series in general. But the story never failed to bring a smile to my face, which is what inspired me to try my hand at making my own little spin off of the titles. Is it as great? Probably not. But I'm having fun making it. :)**_

_**And to those of you who question why I named it the Ganja Desert; Yes I am aware of the name's second meaning and no it was not intentional. Though for what I have planned for this place it's a pretty funny coincidence.**_


	3. Getting back on his feet

The Ganja desert's red sand turned a light lavender hue when hit by the full moon's light. William stood gawking out over the scenery. There was literally nothing but an expanse of sand for as far as he could see. Sableye was skittering about, checking their surroundings for foes.

William was still feeling a little lightheaded but as soon as he was able to stand upright he insisted that they set off for the village. Sableye whispered an "all clear" to him and he waddled out of the mouth of the cave. Getting used to walking with such tiny legs would take a while, but just as he received a questioning look from Sableye he made his best attempt to walk properly. And fell face first into the sand.

The little imp Pokemon tittered to himself and reached to help get the Espurr back on his feet.

_'The village is west of here, it'll take us all night to get there… Are you sure you're feeling up to this?'_

He stood upright for the first time since William had met him and gave him a cautionary glance. Will nodded confidently.

_'Alright, stick close. Most of the Pokemon should be asleep in their dens by now… But it never hurts to be ready for a fight out here.'_ Sableye warned. _'Bandits have been a problem for explorers as of late.'_

"Bandits? Explorers?… What?" Will was only getting more confused by the minute. "You mean you've seen other people out here?"

And Sableye slumped back into his hunching stance. _'Uh… Do you mean people as in "other humans"? Because no I haven't.'_ He remarked childishly.

"But you just said-!"

_'Well never mind it for now. Sun up is in a few hours and if we don't make it by then-'_

"Yeah, yeah, I'll fry, I got it. Yeesh, you're a real morbid fella you know."

They made most of the journey without speaking a word to each other, Sabeleye scanning every inch along the way and William on the tail end, still struggling to walk a straight line. Eventually the first signs of fatigue started to show.

A small growl caused Sableye to jump. He turned back to see William holding his stomach, embarrassed.

"I don't know when the last time I ate was…" Will sheepishly admitted. "Can't remember."

Sableye said nothing in retort and instead began furiously scanning the sandscape. William felt dejected, 'Is he ignoring me now? Really?'

Sableye popped up from behind a dune, grinning a toothy smile and clasping his claws around something. Will felt a chill crawl up his spine.

"You… what're you doing?"

_'Try this, it won't fill you up but it's better than starving all night.'_

He handed William an small seed, which the once-human Espurr stared blankly at. He fought back a sarcastic remark and instead plopped the seed into his mouth grudgingly.

Sableye nodded and had just turned to get back to his scouting when an immense fireball shot from Will's mouth. He was sent tumbling through the sand from the knockback, leaving William stunned from the event.

"Ah-aaah-I-I…"

The purple Pokemon shook off bits of char and sand, coughing loudly.

"W-What WAS that?! I swear I didn't-!"

_'Wasn't you…'_ Sableye coughed a puff of smoke. _'A Blast seed… They'll explode if you throw them at enemies… And if you eat them too apparently…'_

"That could've _killed_ you! How did you-? Are you indestructible or something?"

_'No. I took some damage from that.'_

"Some?!"

_'It is an impressive explosion but not incredibly strong. All bark, no bite. I'm fine as you can see.'_

William couldn't comprehend it, he'd just watched the Pokemon get blasted halfway across the desert and get back up with barely a scratch. It didn't matter what Sableye told him, he was convinced an explosion like that could've easily killed a person. Or himself. But Sableye shrugged off the fiasco and gave him the "let's keep going" signal. Will shakily followed. Right now it felt like the only answers to how this world worked were in the village.

...

"How much… More… To go…?" William huffed. The long journey through the desert was wearing him out. Sableye's gemstone eyes shot him a glare.

_'Hours to go still, I told you it would be difficult and in your condition… But I must say that I'm impressed you've made it this far.'_ His cold glare turned into a rather unsettling grin and William flinched.

"Um… Thanks?"

The little Espurr had no choice but to trust Sableye for now, though the Pokemon's appearance and practical indestructibility made Will feel uneasy. His stomach started growling again but when Sableye turned to check on him he managed to smile back. He did not want to repeat the incident with the blast seed. Infact who knew what kinds of food would be safe to eat? He'd end up starving out of paranoia at this rate.

A soft glow started to peak over the horizon. 'The sun!' William panicked. "You said we'd reach the village by morning!"

Sableye froze in place. _'That can't be right…'_ He muttered to himself. He crouched to the ground in fear. Will stared at him in confusion.

"What?"

_'William, we have to run, now.'_ He grabbed Will's paw and practically dragged him through the sand. _'Stay quiet.'_ He snapped when Will yelped in surprise. They dashed for another hill of sand and slid down to the base. Willliam couldn't believe how flustered Sableye had been. The creature who had taken the blunt force of an explosion, if he was afraid of this it had to be serious.

The sound of footsteps shifting through the sand and heavy breathing could be heard above them. Whatever it was wasn't focused on stealth. Only speed. Sableye whimpered as the glow Will had previously thought was the sun began to draw closer. A shadow was cast onto the sand in front of them. The silhouette of a what looked like a horse to William. A voice cried out from above them.

"No! NO! I didn't do anything! Please let me go! PLEASE!" The voice grew louder and more pleading as the glow became brighter and brighter until it had become a brilliant burst of pure white. The voice rose to a shriek then was suddenly cut off as the light dimmed back into it's original soft glow. Soon it died out completely. William couldn't breathe as Sableye shivered in place next to him. After his eyes readjusted to the darkness, Will could make out a new shadow on the sand before him. This one was more feminine-like in figure with a flowing dress or skirt. In an instant the figure disappeared into the air leaving him absolutely speechless.

_**Author's notes:**_

_**These first few chapters were actually pre-written months ago on a tumblr account. I work on them whenever the mood strikes me. But if there is a genuine interest in this story I'll try and make more time for it. ;3**_


End file.
